When I'm sorry Isn't Enough
by Pop-goes-the-Prussia
Summary: Mattie is normally the one being forgotten, but when HE forgets something very important, will his friendship with Alfred be changed forever? Kinda RL fic, Gakuen-ish, no yaoi, T just to be safe, just because I'm paranoid like that. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! **

**Unfortunately, I'm partially basing this off of real-life stuff (Me, being Canada here.)Also, my France, and America are both real friends… **

** I have no idea on how long this is going to be so, yeah… America and Canada aren't brothers in this one, just really good friends. And France isn't so much of a pervert as the fandom makes him out to be. **

***Obviously, I don't own Hetalia. If I did, my day would be going so much better***

Matthew Williams awoke to the heavy, bass-pumping verse of Three Days Grace's "Bitter Taste" blasting out of the speakers of his CD player/ alarm clock. Unfortunately for him, the machine was doing its second function FAR too well. He slapped the snooze button on the front of the clock, which was now reading, 6: 32. Along with the rock music, he also awoke to a heavy dose of Vertigo. Feeling the pang of dizziness, he flopped bank onto his pillow gripping his head, already feeling the pains of the day to come. He just lie in bed for the next nine minutes, hoping the pain in his temple would go away. Resisting the urge to fight back the pulses barraging the inside of his head, and chuck the clock into the next week, when the music poured out of it again, he merely rolled across the bed and unplugged it from its socket. While relishing the silence, and nearly falling back under the folds off blissful sleep, he heard his father, Arthur, get out of bed and pad down the hallway, no doubt to make a cup of morning tea. Said father poked his head through the bedroom door,

"Hey, kiddo, it's time to wake up."

"Mmmmngh," Matthew replied. Head still buried in a pillow.

"You feeling alright, Mattie? You're normally up by now." The man walked across the carpeted room and gingerly took the pillow off the teen's face, revealing a flushed, and slightly disoriented blonde. He put the back of his hand to the boy's forehead. The dark blue, almost violet eyes, giving an expression of, _"Dad, If you make me walk anywhere, I'm going to fall flat on my face."_

"Alright, you're obviously ill, and you probably have a fever, you don't have any major tests or anything in school, today?" Matthew gave a short negative grunt in response. "Okay, then, sleep tight, lad." Matthew had fallen back asleep before the man had shut the door. Little did he know there was indeed something major going on at Maple Ridge High School. Something that _might_ change his friendship with the one person who kept him connected to society.

**Okay, thanks for reading! I know this was EXTREMELY short. The next chapter is definitely going to be out tonight, I just needed to break the story so I wasn't switching POVs too fast. Maple Ridge High School is a fictional school. (Although I'm sure it exists somewhere.) and Arthur is indeed Arthur Kirkland. Matt's mom isn't going to be a nation, just a normal Canadian lady. Rate and Review Please, it inspires me to continue! **_**Strength's**_** progress isn't going to be hindered by this at all. Sooo, yeah. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I know I said that this would be up "tonight" like, two weeks ago.. SORRY! *bows*, I found out that 'America'(IRL) was just screwing with me… (see, She really IS Al! XD) oh well, I'll continue anyway. Here's Chapter 2 In Alfred's POV!**

**Oh, and really... I STILL don't own Hetalia...**

_Wake up in the mornin' feelin like P. Did-_

Ke$ha's hyper pop-synth hit was stopped short as a slightly tanned hand it the pause button on the iHome. This was the seventh time Alfred had heard that same line in one morning. He rolled over on the mattress and slid his glasses onto the bridge of his nose.

"Alfred .F. Jones! Wake up THIS INSTANT!" Yelled an angry-sounding Mrs. Jones from the kitchen downstairs.

"Yeah, mom, be right there!" He said as he pushed himself off of the bed only first noticing the time displayed on the electronic face of the clock. 7:15.

_CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP! _Alfred rushed around his room, looking at the scraps of clothing that littered the floor and throwing then on his lean body haphazardly. He raced down the stairs, nearly falling over the banister. Quickly, he grabbed a bagel that his mother was holding out as he passed. Luckily for him, the old bus driver had testified to his age and arrived later than usual.

At 7:35, Alfred flopped into his usual seat in the back of the school bus. He looked outside the window of the garish yellow vehicle. He spewed pieces of bagel when the driver drove straight past Mattie's house.

"Mi Amigo, is something wrong?" Antonio, a friend of Al's from Spain, asked giving a chuckle at the now bagel-cover seat."HELL YES, SOMETHING IS WRONG, TONI!" He burst out, shaking the Spaniard's shoulders.

"Uh-w-why don't you s-stop shak-ing me and tell-m-e …" The tanned boy reply through chattering teeth. Alfred did as he was asked, but instead of giving a straight answer, he started to wring his golden-blonde hair. "Mattie's not here… Mattie's not here… He's not here means no project, no project means D in History…NO! This can't be happening!" He looked as if the world was going to come crashing down around him.

"Uh, no offense Al, but you've gotten plenty of D's before, haven't you? I don't see why you'r-" Once again, the boy's thin shoulders were grabbed, and shaken. "DUDE! Another D means no football! That's it, The end! My life is RUINED!" He began to sob into his bookbag that he had placed next to him. _He sort of looks like Feliks, when he goes on a rant_. Antonio thought in amusement. "Wahhhhh… Toni!" Alfred pleaded to the confused boy.

"OI, Americano-bastardo! Can you shut the HELL UP? It's nearly 8 in the mornin'!" A heavily Italian accented voice echoed off the metal walls of the bus. He stopped 'crying' right after the reprimand from the now pissed Italian teen, Lovino Vargas.

"Anyway, Alfred," Antonio continued, "Why are you so worried about this grade?" Alfred nearly burst back into tears before receiving a deathglare from Lovi. He quickly quieted himself and said, "A D, in my situation means that I can't play football… No football means no social life!" _Okay, he is SO PMSing right now_. Antonio had no idea that Alfred's ramblings went beyond just 'not playing football'. They actually meant something…

When the bus pulled up to Maple Ridge, all of the students filed out. All except one. Alfred sat in his seat, head in hands. _I made a promise… I can't even keep a stupid promise. What kind of friend am I?_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK 4 YEARS AGO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ derp~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matthew sat in the corner of the boy's bathroom, bawling his eyes out for all it was worth. Tears running past the wiry glasses and down the 13 year old boy's face.

_Why can't I be normal? Why can't I just talk to people? I feel so… disconnected_… he wiped his runny nose on the too-big red sleeve of his hoodie. He was preparing to stand back up when, the door slammed open to reveal a panicked blonde

. "Mattie!" He rushed to his friend's side, sliding down the ugly grey walls to sit next to the shaking boy. "Hey, why are you crying? You look so much cooler when you're not!" Matthew looked into the boy's cerulean eyes for a fleeting moment, and just tucked his head back into his knees, his thin frame shaking even harder with sobs. A comforting arm was placed over the sobbing shoulders.

"Al, why do you do this? **sob **You're so nice to me… I'm weird, nobody ever **hic** looks at me. W-whenever I try to talk Th-they never notice! *sniff* Why do you even bother?"

He paused for a minute. " 'Cause I'm the hero! Heros can't let the civilians of the world be sad. We protect them from sadness, and pain… and fear!" He gave a huge cheesy smile. Mattie was so taken aback, he just stared. There was silence for quite some time.

Alfred was the first to break it, his laughter filled the entire room. The smaller, spectacled of the to started laughing as well, their chuckles mixed and danced in the air. The echoes seemed to go hand in hand like a lovely piece of music being played. To Matthew, it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. To Alfred's surprise, Mattie had started to cry again. Only these were tears of joy. "Th-thank you, Alfred!" _That's it! I've made my connection… _

_**AWRIGHTY! So here's chapter two! Definitely a bit longer than the first… this has halted my brain productivity for a while, due to the fact that, I thought America was actually going to end up being angry with Me (Thus leaving Alfred angry at Matt)… but NO she was just messing with me… So I'm turning this into… FLUFF! YAAAAY! So thanks for reading! I'd appreciate some reviews. Also, Strength is on HIATUS! I've started a 100 Themes challenge so these'll be the only stories I'm working on. GRAZIEEE!**_


End file.
